This invention relates generally to machinery utilized in the preparation of dough for bread, pizza crust, and the like, and more particularly to a trough lifting mechanism for transferring a dough product between various apparatuses during the dough preparation process.
The preparation of various dough products requires transportation of large batches of sponge dough or final dough. For example, a sponge dough is created by measuring and mixing dry ingredients these ingredients with an appropriate amount of liquid ingredients in a commercial mixer. The mixer mixes the ingredients for a prescribed duration, resulting in a sponge dough having the desirable characteristics. This sponge dough is then transported to a second mixer where the remaining ingredients are combined therewith to form a final dough product. In some instances, proofing of the dough is also required where the final dough product is placed into another trough to sit for a prescribed period of time. After proofing, the dough mass is transported for subsequent forming into the desired shape by a dough transfer hopper, an extruder, a sheeting roller or by hand shaping.
Transfer of the dough product from one processing station to another often requires lifting of the trough above the bakery floor such that the dough mass may be dumped into the hopper of the processing apparatus. Trough lifting mechanisms having typically been utilized to support and elevate the trough. The prior art lifting mechanisms convey the trough vertically upward. Near the apex of its motion, the trough is rotated downwardly to dumped dough out of the trough. However, these lifting mechanisms provide no horizontal motion of the trough. As such a dough chute must be positioned below the trough to ensure that the dough is properly transferred to the processing apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and provide an improved trough lifting mechanism which efficiently transfers dough without requiring a dough chute or other device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trough lifting device which is capable horizontally positioning a trough above a processing apparatus such that the dough contained therein may be dumped directly into the apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a trough lifting mechanism which reduces the equipment necessary to transport dough from one processing station to another.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention is directed to a lifting mechanism for moving a trough from a first, lowered position to a second, raised position in which the trough cradle is also horizontally offset from the first, lowered position. The trough lifting mechanism includes a track assembly and a trough cradle operably coupled to the track assembly for positioning between the first and second positions. The track assembly includes a pair of guide tracks operably coupled to the trough cradle by a pair of roller mechanisms and a drive assembly having a drive track and a carriage supported by the drive track and positionable therealong. The trough cradle is operably coupled to the carriage by a lift arm. The drive mechanism moves the carriage along the drive track such that the lift arm manipulates the trough cradle along the pair of guide tracks. As the trough cradle moves generally vertically upwardly the trough remains substantially horizontal. Once the trough cradle, and hence the trough, has been sufficiently elevated, the trough cradle moves away from the drive track and rotates downwardly such that top of the trough is positioned over an adjacent apparatus so that the dough product may be dumped directly therein.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.